This Bloody Life of Ours
by Twipotterfreak28
Summary: "So you're saying that you're my real father, I'm an alien who is to be king of a planet whose inhabitants are at war with another planet because some guy killed this other guy's family and pissed him off, my father is my uncle, and I'm supposed to choose a wife within the next 72 hours or I can't rule?" "It's a good thing that human fell from the sky, then. She'll be a good wife."
1. Chapter 1

_Um…. What's up? Yeah.. No excuse for why 7RW isn't updated yet, except for the fact that I've come to an impasse on it. But that's not why you're here. Review and all that jazz, please._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Beta'ed by** Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle.**_

(There is no story line for this story, so I'm basically just flying by the seat of my pants, here)

**(Draco pov)**

* * *

I had never been described as weird.

Evil, cynical, and down right rude, maybe, but never weird.

So when I woke up on the morning of my eighteenth birthday and felt a very strange sensation running through hmy body, I thought it was…. Well…. Weird.

Pushing that feeling aside, I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and did everything else in my normal morning routine. I smiled as I passed the mirror, seeing my platinum blonde hair perfectly slicked back, ready for the day.

I then went downstairs and greeted my mother, kissing her cheek as I sat down at the dining room table. I hadn't yet noticed the strange, weary looks my mother was giving me, almost as if she were waiting for something to happen.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" She asked, smiling tentatively at him.

"No different, why do you ask?" I replied while chewing my food.

"Uhm…. No reason. We can do anything you want today, sweetheart." She smiled.

My mother had always been a kind woman. Granted, she was automatically labeled as cruel for being a Black and a Malfoy, but if you'd known her personally, you'd know she was the most caring woman you'd ever met.

But I knew something was wrong with how she spoke to me today. She had always been extra nice and generous on my birthday, but now it almost seemed too much. Like something bad was going to happen, and she was trying to make me as happy as possible.

I chalked it all up to the fact that father had been gone for the last two weeks. He had been sentenced to life in Azkaban, with me barely missing that charge myself.

But Harry Potter had made sure that didn't happen.

Harry had testified for me and my mother, saying it wasn't our choice to follow Voldemort, and he was right. He had also told how Narcissa Malfoy literally saved his life by lying to Voldemort. That, and the fact that Lucius had relentlessly raised me to be an eventual death eater, made them withdraw the charges.

But mother had fallen apart. She pulled me aside the day after the trial, and had a talk with me I didn't think I'd ever forget.

_"Draco, dear, you understand that I love you, right?"_

_"Yes, mother."_

_"And you know that I'd do anything for you, right?"_

_"Of course, mother."_

_"Yes, but I want you to know that I never would have picked this life for us, if I'd had the choice. I would've raised you differently. I would've never let any of this happen."_

_She seemed so very sad that day. She hadn't said anything about her husband going to prison, almost as if it hadn't affected her in the slightest._

_"You're going to find out some things very soon, okay? And when you do, I want you to know that I only did it to protect you."_

And I didn't push her any further. She had cried for days on end, but I didn't think it was because of my father. No, it was because of something else. Come to think of, I'd never even seen my family. They'd only ever been slightly affectionate.

I had a sickening feeling that whatever she was talking about two weeks ago, I was going to find out today.

"Are you okay, mum?" I asked, putting my utensils down and sliding my plate in front of me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just missing your… _father._" She said, hesitating on the last part.

Suddenly, my skin started to burn. Not literally of course, but my entire body burned. I had the urge to bat at the invisible flames ghosting over my skin, but there was nothing there. That's when I noticed the dozens of small gray dots appearing on my skin left and right. I looked at mother just as my eyes began to burn.

"W-What's going on-!" I tried, but immediately stopped because it hurt too much.

My vision soon faded away to nothing, and I couldn't move because the pain was so bad. I knew I had fallen off of my chair and was now on the ground, but I couldn't tell if I was moving. I couldn't tell if my eyes were open. I didn't even know if I was breathing.

The last thing I heard before I, fortunately, blacked out, was the sound of my mother's heels clacking across the floor as she ran to me, and the terrifying words she whispered in my ear.

_"I'm sorry I could never tell you, Draco. But when you wake, we're going home. To your real father."_

I didn't know how long I was out. It could have been days, weeks, months or years. All I could focus on was the unending white that surrounded me.

I was standing on some kind of panel, and it was moving, but you could only tell if you focused hard enough. There were these things flying around me that looked like birds, but didn't look anything like a bird I had ever seen. They had multiple lines attached together that made up their wings, and not much else.

And there was something walking toward me. I had the sinking feeling that I somehow knew this person, though I was sure we had never met.

She had long brown hair and pale grey skin. Her eyes were completely black, except for a small blue pupil in the center. She had a blue spot right in between her eyes, three black slashes on each cheek, and a black dot in the corner of her mouth. He fingers also has small bumps where the fingerprints were supposed to be, that glowed blue.

She walked up to me, looked straight into my eyes, and made a small, birdlike sound. She smiled, showing a set of brilliant white teeth filed to points. She blinked a few times and the smile disappeared.

"You have grown so much, _Draco of Spinnaria_." She said, her voice echoing through wherever they were.

"Who are you?" I asked, still trying to understand.

"I am Morterra, your Gerayra." She answered, flashing her teeth again.

"My what?" I asked, dragging my hand over my hair like I did when I was nervous.

"A Gerayra is your equivalent of a guardian angel. I am, essentially, your spirit guide, here to help you along the journey that lies ahead." She then grabbed my hand and led me over a wall that appeared out of nowhere.

"Wait, what journey? Why did everything start burning?" She ignored my question and waved her hand over the wall, a picture of an orange planet appearing on it.

"Draco of Spinnaria, it is time for you to go home." She said, more whispering this time. She then zoomed in on the picture, a desert plain coming into view. Then, the picture seemed to go down, and there were various rooms and twists and turns underneath the ground. Then, it was just a picture of a single room, much like his own, with a man who looked a lot like me sitting on the bed.

"Okay, stop," I said, just as the man was turning around. Morterra then made the picture disappear and turned to me with hopeful eyes. "Why are you showing me this? And better yet, why won't you explain to me why you're here and what's going on?"

"It is not my place to tell you those things." She said. "It is only my duty to guide you along until you accomplish your destiny."

"Oh, okay," I scoffed, turning and looking around. "This is a joke, right? Okay, come out, it's not funny! Blaise, if it's you doing this, I swear I'll hex your bits off!"

"Draco of Spinnaria, this is no joke." Morterra took on a very serious tone. "What you are about to encounter is one hundred percent real. You must be prepared or you and your people will die. Your mother will explain everything about your true self and true world."

"Why do you keep calling me _Draco of Spinnaria_!" I yelled.

"I will call you whatever you wish."

"Fine. Just call me Draco, then."

"Draco, then," She said, trying to make me smile. "You have to leave now, but I will see you again very soon. If you need me, call out my name when you are alone and I will come to you."

I was way past understanding by this point, so I just nodded.

"And one more thing," She said, before mouthing _'bye'_.

She put two fingers on my forehead and one on my chest. She murmured a few unpronounceable syllables, making wave after wave of blue energy shoot out of her fingers and into my body.

"What are you-" I said, just as everything went dark and I felt myself falling.

She then disappeared and the burning returned for a few seconds. The next thing I knew, I was back in my room, with my mother sitting beside my bed.

"Ah, you're awake." She said, patting my forehead with a cold towel.

"What's going on?" I said, sitting up, my eyes still closed.

"I need you to listen to what I'm about to tell you, Draco. I want you to know I never would have kept this from you, had everything gone well at home. I never would have taken you here." She said, sounding extremely sad.

There was a rush of nerves through my body, almost as if I could…. _Feel_.. Her emotions. I opened my eyes and looked her, and saw that she now had the same characteristics of Morterra, except her pupils were white, the dot in between her eyes were green, and her fingertips were green.

I then made the mistake of walking to the bathroom and looking in the mirror.

"WHAT THE _BLOODY HELL_ IS ON MY FACE?" I yelled, scrubbing at my cheeks.

Nothing came off.

Pale grey skin. Three black streaks on each cheek. A dot on the corners of my mouth. A green spot in the middle of my forehead. Black eyes with white pupils.

Just like my mother.

I then felt a strange sensation on my back. I pulled off my shirt and turned around, gasping at what I saw.

There were two gray nubs sticking out of my back, and two black wavy lines in the middle of my back. My chest now had a sole black dot in the center, too.

"_WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!_" I yelled, coming out of the bathroom and looking toward my mother, who was walking toward me slowly.

"Draco, you are not what you think you are." She said.

"Well then what am I, huh? Does this have something to do with what Morterra said?" I asked, my voice slowly getting lower.

"Morterra? What Morterra?" My mother urged me.

"She said she was my Ge- gery- _what ever that bloody word is!_ But you're not answering my question!"

"Morterra is your Gerayra? I can't believe it. I have to tell Nathaniel about this-"

"MOTHER!" I yelled, getting her attention.

"Right, sorry." She apologized. She then sat me on the bed and looked me in the eyes. "Your name is not Draco Malfoy. Your real name is Draco Nathaniel Loyola, and you are the heir to the throne of Spinnaria."

My eyes widened just before I started to laugh again. "You too? Merlin, this has to be some kind of sick joke! Tell me how to get this stuff off my face right now!"

"I had a feeling you'd react this way," She sighed, before taking my hand and leading me over to a wall. "Sweetheart, this is real. I'm going to explain everything to you once we get home, but right now I want you to gather everything you would like to take with us and meet me right here."

"But this is my home!" I shouted back at her.

For the first time in my life, my mother was scaring me. Her pupils became bigger and she stared at me with a determined look. "Just do it."

I nodded and stomped over to my dresser, grabbing my wand and a few potions books before heading back over to my mother.

"I'm assuming I won't need any clothes in this mythical world of yours?" I said, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Do not get an attitude with me, son. I am your mother and will be treated as such." She said, making me nod and regret my last statement. "Now, put your hand on this wall and close your eyes." She must have seen my hesitation. "Do it, now."

"Fine, fine," I murmured, doing as she said.

I felt her hand go on top of mine. She chanted something in what sounded like another language, and then screamed a single word. I opened my eyes and the wall opened up, reveal as spinning blue…. hole.

"Walk in." She pushed.

"If you expect me to put even one toe into that…. thing, you have lost your-"

She pushed me in and I stumbled onto cold hard grown. I staggered up to my feet, brushing off brownish-red sand as I went, and gave my mother a cold look, to which she responded with a smile.

"I hate to break it to you mum, but this is just a barren desert. There's nothing here." I snorted, folding my arms over my chest.

"That is because we're not close enough." She then walked forward a few steps, and then just disappeared.

"Mum? Mum!" I yelled after her, but she nowhere to be seen. I then took a deep breath and took a few steps forward, passing through some invisible barrier.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever get here." Mum smiled at me, as she stood in some kind of market place. "Draco, I want you to prepare yourself for what you are going to be told. Our planet is at war right now, and you are about to become the leader."

I was about to reply when a poor looking woman carrying a basket full of weird looking fruit looked over at us and gasped, dropping the contents of her basket all over the ground.

"It's the queen! Everyone, Queen Narcissa has returned!" She yelled, causing every living being to turn around and rush over to us, each of them talking at once.

Before I could even begin to comprehend what was happening, mum grabbed my hand and we disappeared from the crowd, re-appearing in some kind of room. She then turned to a guard, who was staring open mouthed from the doorway.

"Na-Narcissa? I-Is that you?" He stuttered, slowly walking over to us.

"It's been too long, Arty." She smiled, taking the man's hand.

"It's been over 18 years, Cissy!" He cried, before latching onto my mother and hugging her fiercely.

"Am I missing something?" I said just loud enough for them to hear.

"Who is this?" The man named Arty said.

"Arty, this is Draco. Nathaniel and I's son." She murmured, motioning for me to come over and greet him.

"Hel-"

"Prince, it's such a pleasure to meet you!" He kneeled in front of me and bowed his head shaking with, what looked like, joy.

"Arty, how many times do I have to tell you? If you don't have to do that to me, you certainly don't have to do that to him!" My mother laughed.

"My apologies," He said quickly, getting up and standing beside her.

"Anyway. Draco, this is Arthanon, Arty for short. I went to Hogwarts with him a number of years ago. He's mated to a neerblood named Lily." She smiled as I shook his hand.

"Okay, um… you were human at one point, yes?" I asked.

"Yes I was. Still am, deep down. Lily chose me as her mate, and I was taken here to live with her." He smiled back at me.

"Okay, mum, I really need you to explain all of this to me. What is a neerblood, where are we, and where is my real father?"

"I'll let him explain that."

She waved goodbye to Arty and took me out of the room. We went down a number of hallways before stopping at two very large double doors, carved with unusual lettering and painted green.

"If I remember correctly, your father should be in a meeting with his board. That's as good a time as any to let him know we're here." She breathed. "Don't make eye contact with anyone but the man sitting at the head of the table. They're going to ask you what your name and blood are. Tell them you are Draco Nathaniel Malfoy. You are a neerblood."

I didn't have time for anything else, for she pushed the doors open and went straight into the hall, making every single man and woman at the table gasp and frantically speak to each other, all except the man at the head of the table, who was turned around.

_"Is that her?"_

_"It can't be!"_

_"But she's right there!"_

_"Who is that she has with her?"_

They asked and shouted these kinds of things, before one person slammed his hands down on the table, and turned firmly toward us.

"State your name and blood." He commanded.

"Narcissa Druella Loyola, neerblood." She said confidently, causing the man at the head of the table to grip the sides of his chair. She then nudged me with her elbow.

"Draco Nathaniel Loyola, neerblood." I said, just loud enough for them all to hear.

After I spoke, the man at the head of the table turned around and stared at us. He had a look of fear and disbelief written on his face.

He looked a lot like me, though. Like an older version of me with shorter hair.

"N-Narcissa?" He stuttered, practically running over to us. He then put his hands on either side of my mother's face, to which she covered his hands with hers.

"It's really me. I came back, just like you told me to." She whispered.

And then they kissed.

And they didn't stop kissing for a while.

"Ahem." I coughed, making the man turn and stare at me.

"Is that him?" He whispered to my mother.

"That's him." She replied, gently pushing him toward me.

He just stared at me for a while. Studying me. Making sure if I was really there. Then, he wrapped his arm around and pulled me to his chest.

"Draco…. _My son_." He whispered.

I stood there, arms at my side, staring at my mother while she looked at us and cried. I mouthed _'help'_ to her, and she laughed through her tears.

"Nathan, you're squishing him." She laughed.

"Sorry," He immediately pulled away and smiled at me.

"Don't you have something to say, Draco?" My mother urged, motioning between me and…. My_ father_.

"Yeah," I breathed, not even daring to look at Nathaniel. "I think I believe you now."

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay, thanks for reading! Next chapter will most likely explain everything, so just wait for that one. Please review, I'd love to know who's on board with me for this. Thanks once again. -Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28_

**Recap:**

Gerayra (_gah-ray-rah_)- like a guardian angel.

Morterra (_more-tear-a_)- Draco's Gerayra.

Spinnaria (_Spin-area_) Draco's new planet.

Nathaniel and Narcissa Loyola- Draco's true parents.

Neerblood (_Near-blood_)- You'll find out next chapter, along with the three other types of bloods.


	2. Chapter 2

_Read the A/N at the bottom, please._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize._

**(Draco pov)**

* * *

_"I think I believe you now."_

"Good." Was all she said before I whisked away into another room, the meeting Nathaniel being adjourned.

My mother and Nathaniel just paced around the room, whispering harshly to each other in between hugs and kisses. My name came into the conversation a few times, along with a few words that I did not know.

"Okay, Draco, I'm going to tell you everything you need to know about your new life. Listen, and don't ask questions." Nathaniel said, finally coming over to me and sitting beside me, my mother on my other side.

"Around 40 earth years ago, your uncle Lucius and I were born here. Around the time we were 6 months old, our parents started to notice strange things happening around Lucius. It was discovered that he was a wizard. Here on Spinnaria, magic is a coveted thing. Had anyone discovered that Lucius was a wizard, he would have been captured and used as a weapon." He breathed, his hand still on my knee. "So our parents reluctantly sent him to earth to live with a family, the Malfoys; He was raised to think he was one of them, a glamour placed on him designed to break at age 18. By this time I was just about take the thrown from my father, after I chose a wife from the pool, and your uncle Lucius was returning home."

"This is the good part!" My mother said, eagering holding on to his arm.

"Cissy, Shh." He smiled back at her.

"So my fa- Lucius, is my uncle? And he's a muggleborn?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yes, and... Cissy?" My father said, looking at her for help, obviously having no idea what a muggleborn was.

"Technically... yes. Lucius is a muggleborn." I couldn't help but smile at that.

So all those years of chiding me to uphold the 'pureblood family traditions', he himself wasn't a pureblood? Huh.

"Okay, you're going to have to continue or I'm going to have a nervous breakdown," I said, getting the last of the chuckles out.

They both looked at each other and shook their heads, before Nathaniel started talking again.

"Anyway, your father came home and brought Narcissa with him. You see, once a human comes to Spinnaria, by accident or not, they cannot get back to their world without the help of their mate, or a blood relative of their mate. If a human were to stumble into this world by accident, then they would have to find a mate. This is because they would have to create a portal, so to speak, and send their mate through it. An oridinary portal won't work; it's not strong enough." He said. "So your uncle brought your mother here to meet our parents. They weren't mated yet, but they were together. Then I met her."

"Let me tell him this part!" Mum interrupted, smiling when Nathaniel nodded. "So I was terrified to meet Nathaniel. This would only have been Lucius's second time in Spinnaria, and my first. And when I met Nathaniel, it was nothing short of magical. I just knew we were meant to be together. Nathaniel told me later that we were mates, and really, I was happy. Lucius was mad for a little while, but he got over it. The, we were mated and married, and Nathaniel was king." She smiled, giving my father a kiss on his hand. "By this time we had been gone for two weeks. The intention was for it to look like we had been murdered in the wizarding world, but we never got to creating a back up. And I had just found out I was pregnant."

"And the Weylobloods had just attacked," He interrupted. "Much like in your world, son, blood means a great deal here. You've seen how you, your mother, and I look. We are neerbloods. Blood is characterized by the color of the person's blood, their characteristics, and their place in society. Right now, Neerbloods are in the top spot. Our blood is green now, in case you didn't assume that from your features. Next would be the Weylobloods, theirs is yellow. And at the bottom are the Derabloods. Their blood is red, like yours used to be."

"There used to be another, called the Belabloods. Their blood and features were blue," He said, making me think of Morterra. "They were extremely gifted people, with abilities no one could match. Whether it be healing or a different trick, they were extermely gifted. The neerbloods and the Derabloods were always very close. Same goes for the Weylobloods and the Belabloods. The leader of the Belabloods, Mysteria, killed the leader of the Derablood's family, as revenge for a past transgretion. Here on Spinnaria, nothing is more important than family. Weylobloods and Belabloods lived on Diagonara, if I didn't say that before. The Derabloods then attacked Diagonara, killing every Belablood they could find. There is a 99% chance none of them survived."

"I was around 16 when that happened. The Weylobloods then swore revenge on the Derabloods, because they came to their planet and killed off half of the population. The Weylobloods ordered us to surrender every last man, woman and child to them to be killed, even though the women and children did nothing. My father, who was king at the time, refused. Nothing happened for two years. Then I became king, and the attacks started. Your mother and I were mated, and she was pregnant. She had told no one but me and her friend. The Weylobloods were attacking left and right, bombing every known Derablood residence there was. One bomb almost got close enough to kill us. So I sent your mother and uncle back to the wizarding world, with instructions to hide yourselves and not come back until you were eighteen."

"By then, there were a number of attacks here, with a number of retaliations on Diagonara. Right now, we are in the process of creating a peace treaty with the Weylobloods. But here's where it gets tricky." He breathed. "It's a rule that once the next in line becomes eighteen, that would be you, that I must step down and you must take the throne within 72 hours."

"But...?" I asked, sensing a 'but' in there somewhere.

"But you have to choose a wife or you can't rule," He finished. "And our branch of royalty will end with me."

I sat there wide-eyed for a minute, my mouth hanging open. I stared at him as if he were crazy.

"So to sum it all up, you're saying that you're my real father, I'm an alien who is to be king of a planet whose inhabitants are at war with another planet because some guy killed this other guy's family and pissed him off, my father is my uncle, and I'm supposed to choose a wife within the next 72 hours or I can't rule, thus ending our family's reign over this planet?"

"Essentially." My mother shrugged.

"It's a good thing that human fell from the sky, then. She could be a good wife." My father said.

"Woah, let's back this crazy train up. What human?" I asked, my voice getting louder.

"Just before you two came barging into my meeting," He started, looking at my mother, who was looking very guilty. "I had recieved word that a human girl fell through a portal and was being taken to the infirmary for her injuries. I sent someone to see where she fell from."

"I think I can answer that..." My mother murmured, getting up and standing in front of my father. "I... um... I might have not closed the portal and left the door to the manor unlocked-"

"Narcissa!" He suddenly shouted. "You have to be careful! More than one human could have come through that portal, had my men not closed it! Now that girl has no choice but to mate with someone to get back!"

"I'm sorry!"

And then she started to cry. And he hugged her. And then they started kissing again.

It was all very unsettling.

"You guys..." I groaned, making them break apart.

"Come on, son," My father said, grabbing my hand and dragging my mother and I out of the room. "We're going wife hunting."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well, no, I suppose not. We either see if the human will mate with you, or find a different human in your old world."

"Why can't it be a girl from this planet?" I asked, loosening his grip on my hand and walking beside him.

"Because," He breathed, as if he were explaining the concept of breathing to a five year old. "When two Spinnarians mate, the less dominant changes to fit the more dominant person. So if you were to marry a derablood, and she had the more dominat genes, then you would become a derablood, thus no longer being eligible to rule. We can't take that chance. There are currently no Neerblooded girls of age that are not already married, or betrothed to someone. There are some males that are availabe-"

"I will not mate with a male," I growled.

"Alright, alright, just keeping your options open."

"Well gee, this is just splendid." I scoffed.

"Oh, and if this girl is a possible mate, you'll experience a... significant change in feeling for a moment."

"What does that mean?" I asked, but he did not reply.

I could have sworn I saw him and my mother roll their eyes at me. We walked outside and through more buildings, until we reached a room with various beds inside, nothing but nurses walking around. There were three nurses crowding around a bed in the corner, a human's feet visible from this side of the room.

"Is that her?" I whispered.

"Yes," My father replied.

I slowly walked over to the bed, fearing that it could be the one person I didn't want here. _It can't be her. It really can't. She hates me. I hated her. I had a crush on her. She hates me._

Please don't be her.

"Bloody hell," I murmured under my breath as she came into view.

_It's her._

_How the bloody hell is that her?_

_Thousands of witches and wizards that could have stumbled into the manor and accidentally fallen into that portal, but it had to be her!_

"Draco, who is- wow." My mother said, stifling a chuckle when she walked over and saw her.

I clenched my fists at my side, and very unexpectedly, the girl on the bed opened her eyes and stared right at me.

Merlin, she had the browest eyes I'd ever seen. I felt something run through us, as cheesy as that sounds, and it felt nothing short of magical. And I felt like I wasn't supposed to leave her.

Of course, all this was forgotten once I realized what had happened.

"Did they just...?" Nathaniel said, pointing in between us.

"Yes, I'm afraid they did," My mother answered.

"Oh great, just great!" I yelled, putting my hands in my hair and lowering my head. "It just had to be Hermione bloody Granger!"

"Look, I don't know where I am or what just happened between us," Hemrione spoke up from the bed, pushing the nurses' hands away and sitting up to look me in the eye. "But it's not exactly a bloody picnic to see you either, Malfoy."

"Would you-?" I stammered, throwing my hands into my hair and pulling.

"Well, son, I guess that's that," Nathaniel came behind me and patted me on the back, then moved toward Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. "I am King Nathaniel, but seeing as you will be my daughter soon, you may call me Nathaniel, if you wish."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say to her right then.

"Okay, that's enough," Hermione growled, standing up beside the bed. "I don't know how you did this, Malfoy, but you better undo it, right now!"

"Actually, it's Loyola," I murmured.

"Why you little-" Hermione started only to be shushed by my mother.

"Miss Granger, I know you and my son are not on the best if terms, but please believe us when we tell you this, and try to be as calm as possible. If there were any other way to get you home, Draco would do it in a heartbeat." She said soothingly.

"You have 5 minutes to explain," She pointed a finger at me and Nathaniel.

"Okay... so this is Spinnaria, the planet I was born in. I'm the heir to the throne, and I'm an alien. Nathaniel here is my real father and now I have to choose a wife and or mate within the next 3 days, or my family will be kicked off the throne and someone else will take our place. Apparently, you and I did some sort of pre-mating thing and... this next part is completely up to you-"

"Get on with it!"

"You can't return to earth unless you mate with someone." I finished, waiting for her to hit me or something equally as painful.

Instead, her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped down, me moving just in time to catch her before she hit the floor.

* * *

**(Hermione pov)**

"What happened? Is she alright?"

"Humans call it 'fainting', Nathaniel. It can happen when they are overwhelmed."

"Mother, you do realize that this will never work, right? I may as well go get Pansy to be my mate, because that's the only way I'm going to get one."

I sat up from my position on the bed making my head swim with dizziness and confusion. Just two hours ago I had been searching Malfoy Manor in response to a disturbance, and I remembered falling somewhere. Or was it falling into something...? I couldn't remember.

I opened my eyes and screamed.

"Malfoy!"

"Loyola."

"Malfoy, Loyola, I don't bloody care what your name is!" I screamed. "Just take me back!"

"I can't, Hermione!" Draco said, exasperated. "You have to have a mate! The portal will crush you into pieces if you are still human when you go through it! Going in isn't a problem, but going out is! Whatever way you want to play it, you're not leaving Spinnaria as a human!"

The rage that bubbled in my chest was instantaneous.

And then I was surprised that it went away so quickly.

"Why-"

"I can explain, dear," Narcissa stepped forward from her place behind the large, burly-looking blond. "You and Draco... what you've just experienced is called Thalem. It's when a Spinnarian first makes eye contact with a potential mate, sending a burst of energy between them and the other person. You are emotionally incapable of being angry at him now; it keeps you from doing so. If you choose to mate, your inability to be angry at him will subside, but right now, it's full blown."

"That's just great," I said sarcastically, throwing my hands in the air. "Just bloody splendid."

"Dear, I suggest you choose a mate soon." Narcissa said, patting my shoulder comfortably. "Spinnaria isn't necessarily built for humans, as it gets to be well below freezing at night. So... we must get you back to our home, and fast. You don't want to freeze to death, now do you?"

_Possibly mate with Malfoy, or freeze to death on a foreign planet?_

I sighed. "Well... I guess not."

Reluctantly, I let the Malfoys- or whoever they were- lead me back to their home.

I had this feeling- this weird feeling at the bottom of my stomach- that tomorrow was going to be terrible.

* * *

**A/N:** _I don't really know if I want to finish this story. So, if you want it, private message me and tell me what your plans are for this story, and I will probably give it to you. I just don't know. If I could write first chapters for people, I would. I'm awfully good at writing chapter one and leaving it.** -Nikki a.k.a.- Twipottefreak28**_


End file.
